Save the last dance for me
by Midesko
Summary: BeVin Ben arrives late at a school dance where Gwen and Kevin are, and only has time for one last song. Kevin/Ben fluff.


Sitting on a cold metal folding chair, Ben watched as several couples danced in the colorfly lit room, romantic music blarring from the speakers. He came a bit late and there was only a few minutes left until it would be declared over and everyone would have to leave. He sat alone, the seat against the wall and his green eyes scaning the room for familiar faces. It was almost to dark to really see anyones face, he did see a few of his familiar friends from the soccer team, but he never really talked to them outside of practice. He was surprised to see Alan there, at least, what he thought was Alan, who was dancing with a brown haired girl.

He yelped in surprise as someone sat next to him, glancing to his side to see Kevin there. Oddly enough he was in a suit, but he kept his normal messy black hair that dipped into his face.

"Hey Tennyson." Kevin gave him his usual smirk. The lights had dimmed a bit more and the dj annoucned that there was only two songs left until it was over.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Gwen?" He raised a brow at him, sounding a bit more stand-offish than he would have liked. Kevin just brushed off the tone and shifted around in the metallic chair.

"Nah, she's been kinda pushy and left with her friends on one of those hour long bathroom trips together." Ben smirked, knowing that Gwen must be chatting about how the night had played out with her friends, either braging or complaining about it. If she was having a good time, then it was rather odd that she wasn't trying to get Kevin to dance with her for the final song. Especially since the last song was deemed as the most romantic, at least that's what the movies potrayed it as.

"So she's not enjoying the date?" Ben gave him a cocky smirk. "Date?" Kevin repeated, suddenly looking sullen and annoyed. "This ain't a date, why would I take a pushy girl anywhere unless I was forced to, which I was."

Ben shrugged at him, "You could have just said 'no." Kevin then stood from his seat and looked down at Ben. "She didn't give me enough time." He cut the conversation off there and held out his hand to Ben, who looked up at him confused.

"What?" Ben asked, not sure why Kevin was offering him his hand. "I'm bored, you're here and it's the last dance. You might as well do it with me." He smirked at the sudden blush that settled on the brunettes face. Ben wondered if Kevin had some space parasite, but he decided against speaking his mind or declining the offer. He put his smaller hand on top of Kevin's and was pulled to his feet. He was glad that it was so dark inside, no one could see him with Kevin. Not that he was embarrassed, which he kind of was, but he didn't want Gwen to see, or the people on his soccer team to see either. He was still a bit of a social outcast, and being seen with another man wasn't going to help.

Ben blushed as Kevin's hands went into place on his waist, and he placed his shyly around the elders neck, which was a bit hard to do since Kevin was so much taller then him. The elder lead them into a slow dance and Ben found it hard to meet his stare. He'd look up at him occassionally, glancing away when he saw Kevin smiling down at him. Why was it Kevin was even doing this? Maybe he _did_ have some sort of sickness. But it did feel nice to be held. rather then holding someone else, it felt safe.

They parted after the song had ended, both not knowing what to say and blushing. Gwen had lifted the awkward feeling when she found them, rushing up to them and smirking.

"I just saw Cash hitting on some girl, I think she hit him." She laughed softly and took notice of the now lit room, watching the bodies leave. She then looked at Ben who was blushing a bit but smiling at her.

"You're finally here, but the dance is over." Gwen frowned. "It's alright," He smiled at her. "I got here in time for one song."

She raised a brow at him, not seeing Julie or anyone alse but Kevin around. "Who'd you dance with?" Ben blushed a bit more and just headed for the exit, Kevin following after him. The long haired girl walked beside Kevin, looking up at him with a curious face.

"Did I miss something?" Kevin just smirked and gave her a shrug. "I guess so."


End file.
